


A Light at the End

by sanssssastark



Series: We're Gonna Be Legends [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Post-Grammys Smut, The Boys Are Alive - AU, Un-beta'd: we die by street dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanssssastark/pseuds/sanssssastark
Summary: It’s past three in the morning when they finally make their way home. Ray offered them Julie’s old room for the night, but no way he was going to share a bedroom wall with her dad tonight. Not with her looking the way she does in that dress and those heels and the adrenaline still running through him after six Grammy awards.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: We're Gonna Be Legends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193309
Comments: 38
Kudos: 169





	A Light at the End

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the epilogue to the epilogue of We Will Stumble Through Heaven. This really will not make sense unless you read that one first. Unless you're just here for the smut, then by all means, do your thing.

It’s past three in the morning when they finally make their way home. Ray offered them Julie’s old room for the night, but no way he was going to share a bedroom wall with her dad tonight. Not with her looking the way she does in that dress and those heels and the adrenaline still running through him after six fucking Grammy awards. 

He manages to wait until they’re just outside their apartment door before he presses against her back, full length, an arm slung around her, hand nestling just beneath the curve of her breast, the callused tips of his fingers brushing against the deep V of her neckline, finding soft skin where normally he’d have some fabric to contend with. 

He really fucking loves her breasts.

Julie starts to hum and he can hear the words in his head. 

_Body-ahdy, ahdy…body crazy, curvy, wavy big titties, little waist._

“I say that out loud?” he mutters.

“Didn’t have to,” she says through a gasp.

His other hand squeezes gently at the inside of her thigh, where the v-neck of her dress is mimicked with a high cut v-hemline and her body shakes against his in response. Like it knows what’s coming...like it knows she’s _about_ to come. 

“I am never gonna... _fuck_ ,” Julie says as her hand slips again, her key not making it into the lock on her third try.

“Really?” Luke asks, letting his teeth gently nip against that spot where her jawline meets her neck as his mouth curves into a smile. “ _Never_?”

He hates awards shows, even though tonight’s went about as perfectly as he could ever imagine, but shit he loves this fucking dress. Winning six Grammys. Great. Fantastic. He can process whatever the fuck it really means tomorrow or in like fifty years when he’s tired and gray. Julie in a dress that dives this low at her neck and sits this high on her thighs, shaking in his arms before he’s even really done anything? Priorities, you know?

“Luke,” she gasps, leaning back against him, head falling to his shoulder. “If I don’t get this door open, then no, never.” 

Pulling away gently with a chuckle, he holds as still he can while her shaking hand reaches for the lock again. This time the key slides home and with a satisfying click, they’re able to fall through the door.

She stumbles forward, the first misstep she’s made all night (morning, now) in those heels. He reaches out and catches her around the waist while she tosses her handbag onto the couch a few feet away. Julie turns in his arms, pushing up to her toes to kiss him, long and deep and _fuck_...

He is not making it to their bed. Hell, he’s not making it to the fucking kitchen table.

Luke spins and nudges her back with his hips, just a few feet and there’s the wall at her back. Good enough for what he has planned for the next little while.

He pulls free from his tux jacket and chucks it somewhere behind him and when he turns back to her her panties are falling down her calves. A growl rumbles from deep in his chest at the sight of barely there black lace sliding over her skin. She knows where this is going, but he’s gonna take his sweet fucking time even if it kills him.

Moving in, his hand dives into her hair. He’s been pretty good about that all night, but there’s no one to stop him now from completely destroying the simple looking twist and he’s rewarded by curls dropping from it immediately to frame her face as he leans in to kiss her.

But she pulls back with a smirk, her tongue caught between her teeth. 

Luke tilts his head in confusion, but matches her smile with one of his own. That smile, it’s never _not_ led to something he relives over and over again in his dreams.

Julie leans in, draping her arms over his shoulders, before giving them a gentle push down. “That’s not where I want your mouth.”

His grin grows wider, glancing down between them. “Yeah? Where do you want it?”

He’s usually the talker, but every once in a while Julie gets into it too and those nights are...incredible.

“I’ve been wet for hours,” she says, her hands finding purchase at his shoulders and just the lightest pressure of her fingers on the cotton of his dress shirt has him sinking to his knees. He stops just long enough to trail a path with his tongue between her breasts, chuckling against her skin at the goosebumps he leaves behind and the jolting shiver that it sends through her. “ _Luke._ ”

“Yeah, since when?” he says, running his fingers down her thighs, over her calves and ankles to the edge of those heels that have been driving him insane for hours. 

“Since you came down the stairs looking like Hot Johnny Cash,” she gasps, shifting closer to him. 

Luke lets out a bark of laughter. “That’s what does it for you, huh? Man in black?”

Julie hums her agreement and tries to pull him closer, but he holds his ground.

“Where do you want my mouth?” he asks again, his breath ghosting over the skin of her thighs.

Her hand sifts through his hair and grabs a handful as she pulls his head back to look him in the eye.

He swallows back a groan at the absolute inferno burning in her eyes. Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

“Between my legs,” she grits out as he grips her calf and drapes her leg over his shoulder.

“Why didn’t you just say so?” he whispers, as he eases the hem of her dress up just enough to get a good look at her, glistening back at him like that fucking lipgloss she wore tonight. “Shit, Jules you weren’t fucking kidding. You get off on all those awards or something?”

She looks down at him, eyes still blazing. “I get off on _you_. The way you look at me, the way you touch me, the way you love me, the way you have no idea how fucking sexy you are.”

He quirks an eyebrow at that last one, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh and she shivers. Luke’s known he was attractive since he was six years old and could basically do whatever the hell he wanted in first grade as long as he smiled at his teacher afterwards. This is not news. Nice to hear though, especially from Julie, but still, nothing he hasn’t heard before.

Julie swallows thickly and shakes her head, even more curls spilling from that updo. “No, not just this,” she says, cupping his cheek and brushing a thumb over his bottom lip. “This.” She reaches for his temple. “And this.” Her hand slides down his neck and over his collarbone to this chest. 

And he’s done talking.

“Luke,” she chokes out his name in a half moan when his mouth works her over, his tongue taking the lead as his hands hold her thighs firmly, keeping her balanced on just one of those killer heels.

Her hand tightens in his hair and he feels most of her weight leaning against him now as a fine sheen of sweat breaks out over her skin. He has her now with just a few deliberate strokes of his tongue and his lips adding just the right amount of pressure in just the right spot at exactly the right moment. Yeah, that's it. 

The sound that spills off her tongue is almost as sweet as the taste of her on his.

He feels the moment she goes boneless against him and slides his hands to her hips, shifting so she can drop her foot to the floor. He holds her steady as he rises to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Her chest rises and falls with every breath and lazily, her eyes open as he moves in to nuzzle his nose against hers. 

“Still with me?” he rasps and she doesn’t answer, just turns her face into his and captures his mouth with hers.

“Bed,” she manages to whisper as she leans fully into him.

“Yeah,” he agrees, scooping her up into his arms, but then because it’s been one hell of a fucking night and he can’t help himself, he slings her over his shoulder instead.

She shrieks with laughter and he just pats her ass firmly as he makes the ten step walk from their entryway to their bedroom door. 

Six Grammys for him. Five for her. Where the fuck are they gonna put them? Maybe they need a bigger apartment. Or maybe he can make a tower or pyramid out of them on the coffee table or something.

Yeah, that’s a good plan.

When he goes to toss Julie on the bed, she’s devious enough to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down with her and then land in a laughing heap. 

God, he loves her. Loves how they can go from dirty talk and hair pulling to giggling like idiots in five seconds. 

He toes off his shoes. “We should build a tower out of the Grammys."

“Did you talk to Reggie about that?” she says, propping her chin on his chest while fiddling with the button of his shirt. He lost the bowtie hours ago.

“No, why?” he asks, reaching behind her and finding the zip at the back of her dress.

“He said he was going to build the Leaning Tower of Grammy at the party and needs all of ours to make it work.”

“God, I’ve been spending too much time with him,” he huffs out and focuses on the zipper as Julie leans forward and presses a kiss to the center of his chest, while she flicks open the next button and tugs the shirt up out of his pants. He yanks it off as she moves out of his reach to sit up and work his belt buckle open and he groans as the back of her hand nudges against him.

Julie lets out a soft chuckle, unbuttoning his fly and pulling down the zipper. “How long have you been like this?”

His pants join his shirt on the floor and he yanks off his socks. “Like you don't know I’ve been half hard since I saw you in the dress.” 

“The dress?” she says, pulling back and standing up fully and turning her back to him. “Or the shoes?”

Yeah, she knows him too well.

Luke props himself on his elbows to take in the view for a second before sitting up and reaching for her, drawing her back towards him. He makes easier work of the zipper, following its path down her back with his mouth. And when the zipper finally ends at the hem of the dress and it slides off her front to the floor, he leans forward and circles his tongue around the dimples just above the soft curve of her ass, his hands curving around her waist to dip between her legs, letting the callused tips of his fingers work their magic.

It’s not long before she’s writhing against him as he nips gently at her hip and when she pulls away and turns to face him she’s the most gorgeous fucking thing he’s ever seen in his entire life, in nothing but those fucking heels. 

“C’mere,” he grinds out in a voice he barely recognizes as his own as he stands up, cupping her face in his hands and leaning down to kiss her, slowly and deeply, letting his tongue dip into her mouth and slide against hers as his hands find the spot where her ass meets her thighs and lifts her into his arms. “Your feet have got to be screaming.”

“Oh God,” Julie groans into the space where his neck meets his shoulder. “So bad, but you _clearly_ liked them.” 

“Not that much,” he murmurs, climbing onto the mattress with her as she kicks them off and they land with a muffled thud on the area rug below their bed. 

“Worth it though,” she mumbles against his mouth. “I looked good.”

“You always look good,” he says, before nudging her shoulder gently and she cocks an eyebrow at him, knowing what he wants without him having to ask.

“Really?”

“I have more Grammys than you. Should be good for something,” he says, unable to keep a straight face all the way through the last word.

Julie giggles against his chest and his heart swells at the sound and then it thunks into a new, faster beat as she rolls into him, pushing him onto his back and rising up above him. He’ll never get tired of looking at her this way.

“C’mon, boss. It’s your show,” he says, rolling his hips into hers and watching with rapt fascination, like it’s the very first time as she throws her head back and matches his rhythm.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” she says, trailing her hands down his chest. “Thought about your mouth and your hands, but mostly I just wanted you inside me.” 

“Fuck, Julie,” he grits out while he back teeth clench as she lifts up just enough to reach between them and guide him inside of her. 

“Yeah, that’s the idea,” she says, swaying slightly as his hands wander up from her hips to palm her breasts and he can’t help but follow them, sitting up, his mouth finding her collarbone and then her neck. He holds himself flush against her, making sure to prolong the contact at just the right angle.

She finds his mouth with hers, open and desperate, as their bodies rock together, her forehead against his. She’s so hot and impossibly tight around him.

“Please,” she gasps out as his hands find her hips again and he knows exactly what to do when she begs like that and her voice cracks just slightly. Pulling her close, he rolls them over and braces himself on his elbows as her knees slide up along his torso. 

Hard and fast, that’s what she wants, like he used to be afraid to do when they started out, terrified she’d break underneath him only to learn that she would break, just not in the way he thought. A hand sliding to the back of her thigh, he hitches her leg up higher and the sharp keening noise she makes from the back of her throat is beyond fucking satisfying as she tightens around him, her body archinig into his in shuddering release.

“One hell of a note, Jules,” he mutters, redoubling his efforts as she runs her nails down his biceps, gripping for dear life and punishing him just a little for that last quip and he starts to lose his rhythm, his body taking control completely and then nothing, blissful, perfect nothingness. 

“Ay dios mio,” Julie whispers when he lands, half on top of her, knowing she likes to feel his weight, heavy and satisfying, against her chest.

“God’s got nothing to do with it,” Luke murmurs against her ear, feeling her body shiver around him at his words, “this is all us.”

And suddenly he’s absurdly grateful that the need to have her like this, to be inside of her, be the one that makes her call out to God, has only ever gotten stronger. He knows it’s not normal. He doesn’t give a fuck. 

He’s literally just had her and he wants her again and if the way her fingernails are digging not so gently into the skin where his back rises into the curve of his ass, she’s right there with him. 

“I need a minute,” he rumbles and she laughs against his shoulder and he rolls to his back, taking her with him and getting a mouthful of hair and a bobby pin to the pec for his effort. 

“Yeah, me too,” she says, settling into the crook of his shoulder.

“Maybe more than a minute,” he admits. Today has been a lot. Whatever high he’s been riding for the last few hours is fading fast and he’s kind of pissed because he wanted to make her come for at least as many Grammys he won tonight and he only got to three.

She sighs and presses a kiss to his collarbone, the closest bit of skin she can reach. “Yeah, me too,” she agrees again. “Three more, when we wake up, kay?”

Of course she knows. God, he fucking loves her.

He lets out as soft laugh as he feels her drift off, him right behind. “Yeah, boss, I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smut for a comment, fair trade? I think so.


End file.
